Beautiful Soul
by raven716
Summary: Assistant of the very first Ninja of Norrisville, now she must led her assistant to the new Ninja. While at the sametime understand something she was never use to.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Miwa

Age:14(800)

Height:5'2

Personality: Miwa beautiful girl who is obedient, focused and unyielding loyal. It would see, she does not have a mind of her own as she will follow anything the ninja tells her. She is also proctive of th ninja, as it is her duity to such. Though she is respectful and formal due to being from a much more anicent time, she has all the cutoms of woman during that time. Though she can speak her mind, she is very logic with a tender heart. She worries greatly over the ninja, and willing to put her life at risk. Though she is an obsever she will rush into action if she feels the ninja is in harms way.

Occupation:Miko, ninja's assissant

Race:Human

Weapon(s):Tengu feather fans

Skill(s):Weapons expert, traiditonal dancing, astromoy,tracking, geography, archery, and horseback riding

Abilities/Powers:

-Martial Arts

-Stealth

-Wisdom

-Speed

-Strength

-Agility

-Chi channeling

-Tengu fire w/fans

-Knowledge of magic

-Teleportation

-Minor magic

-Six sense

-Connection with the Nomicon

-Connection with the nin ja

Enemies:Anyone that is the ninja's

History: Miwa was once the assissant of the first ninja. She fought with him till one faithful day during a battle with The Sorcerer. Now in the modern era, Miwa contuines her duty with the new ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

*Mmmmmm...my-my head. Ah what is that replusive aroma?*you slowly awaken, as your head throbs, like the sound of a war drum. Getting up slowly as you try to regain your stumbling balance. Holding your head, as you hear noises louder then you've ever heard.

Shaking your head, you slowly walk forward *Ninja...*

Others walking on the street of Norrisville minding their own bussiness, that is until a giant bear like robot comes crashing down disrupting the peace, as people then start to scream and scatter. The bear gets up and roars loudly, only to be kicked in the face by the Ninja.

Hearing the screams you stumble out of the ally, as others run pass you. Pushing you aside knocking you down. The bear growls at the Ninja who draws out his sword, ready for the defense.

You stand up though fall down as someone knocks you down. Into the streets, a car comes the driver sees you as they quickly press the breaks. Hearing the screeching of tires. The Ninja turns his attention to the noise. He sees the car about to hit you, you hear the noise as well. Your vision still coming back, you stand up facing the noise, just as the car was about to hit you. The Ninja comes and swoops you out of harms way. Saving you but allowing the bear to escape.

"Aww, great."Ninja huffs at his lost victory.

He then turns his attention to the girl in his arms, she had long black hair and was dressed in a red dress like kimono that went to her knees, you had passed out in his arms. Though he noticed a bruise on your head. He looks around to see if you belonged to anyone, but no one came.

"Ran-I mean Ninja!"someone calls to him.

The Ninja turns and sees his short chubby orange hair friend Howard come running over to him, though out of breath. Just as he was about to say something he noticed you.

"Whoa, was that the bear?"he asked him.

"No, she just came out of no where."The Ninja tells his friend as he looks back at you"She's hurt pretty bad."

"She just came out of no where?"Howard gives his friend disbelief look.

"What? Yes she did. I mean look at her."

Howard looks at you"Have you tried waking her up?"

"I've tried, but she hasn't."

"Well, guess her Prince Charming should do it."Howard goes into to kiss you. Which the Ninja moves you just in time.

"Howard, no."

"Well, I don't see you thinking of anyother plan."

"I did, I'm going to take her to the Hostipal. Now come on." The Ninja tells his friend, how throws up his arms in agony at the idea, as the Ninja speeds off. Howard hurries to follow but instead catches the bus.

The Ninja gets you to the Hostipal, looking around for anyone as he hid. You moan a bit, he looks down at you. He wasn't sure where you came from, he heard you mumble something about the Ninja and the Sorcerer in your state.

"What the juice!?"the Ninja looks down at you.

"Ninja..."Howard calls for his friend"Ninja!"

Hearing his friend call for him, the Ninja pops out from his hidding place"Over here."

Seeing his friend, Howard hurries over to you both. Huffing and puffing"Thanks, for leaving me."

"It's not like you ran here"The Ninja rolls his eyes"Anyway, hold her."he hands you off to his friend"But no kissing."

Howard stops before he does, slumping down. The Ninja then takes off his mask, transforming back into his normal for. That of a tall teenage boy with purple spiky hair, blue eyes with a dark hoodie jack, red shirt, and dark pants. Quickly putting his ninja mask in his backpack.

He then takes you from Howard, jumping out from their hidding place. They hurry to get you inside.

You mumble to yourself, as you slowly come to. Opening your eyes, your vision starts to focus, as you look around this bright room. A room you had never been into before. Hearing some sort of iriting noise. Hearing footsteps, someone comes in your room. Your nurse who is over you comes in, she goes over and looks at your vitals, when she noticed you had woken up. She was surprised by this, before you could ask her anything she leaves. Not fully sure where you were, you needed to get out and find the Ninja. Throwing the covers on you off you, stand up look around and find your clothes folded nicely on a chair, you quickly change. Looking around for a way out, you find a window as you open it up and look down. You where just a few stories up. You try to focus to teleport but your head was still hurting so, you used the other way to get out. Quickly tying the blankets and covers together, you use it as a rope as you climb down.

The nurse returns with the doctor to find you had left the room. They look out the window but there was no sign of you in the night.

You hide in the bushes of the place, keeping being stealthy in mind. Making sure you stood out of sight you leave.

Staying in the shadows, you needed to find the Ninja. Coming to a quiet place, you close your eyes as you focus. Using your chi to find the chi of the Ninja. A skill that made you a excellent tracker. Knowing everyones chi was like that of a finger print. As you searched for the Ninja, the chi of this era seem different it was not like from your time. Which greatly shocked you, though you kept a your focus on finding the Ninja.

Randy was at his best friend Howard's place playing their favorite game Grave Puncher.

"Alright Cunningham, though we've beaten this game many times. This time we're going to beat it with cheats."Howard tells his buddy as they high-five each other.

"Awesome, alright lets get going"Randy agrees, they start the game as they enter the cheat codes. Just as they get to the good part, when a zombie pops out to attack. You come in the room through Howard's window. Scaring the boys as they scream.

They scout back away from you as they hug onto eachother, you land just fine. As you look at them, strenly. Though you mainly look at Randy, you walk over to him, you then get on your hands and knees and bow to him respectfully.

"Ninja, I've found you."you tell him.

This action surprised both Howard and Randy, they look at eachother when they realized you where the one they took to the hosptial.

"Hey you're that girl, from earlier."Randy points to you"Umm, ok you can stop bowing."he tells you, you come up as you sit proper and look at him and Howard.

You then lean in close to Randy getting a better look at his, you seem a bit puzzled by his apperence. He didn't look at all like your Ninja, but he had his chi print. Randy didn't know what or why you where looking at him like, you grab his face as you pull him closer inches away from you. Randy had a deep blush on his face, being so close to you. Howard's jaw dropped open as he saw this, you inspect Randy. When you had done a full inspection, you release him.

"You are the Ninja, there is no doubt. Yet you don't look like him. What is your name new Ninja?"you ask him.

"R-Randy Cunningham"Randy tells you.

"I see..."you say a bit sadden by this"My name is Miwa."

"Excuse me?"Howard didn't really understand your name.

"Miwa"you say again to the stubby one.

"Mila"Randy calls to you.

"Miwa"you correct him.

"Ok yeah, ummm...how to say this...what the juice?!"Randy exclaims"Who the juice are you? And how do you know I am the Ninja."

"Yeah, and how do you know I'm not."Howard comes over to you as he purrs.

"Howard"Randy rolls his eyes at his friend as he pushes him out of your face, he turns back to you waiting for your anwser.

"Well for the first question new Ninja, I am the assisant of the ninja. Since the first ninja of time, I have helped him battle evil. For the second question I know you are the Ninja due to the fact you have the Nomicon right next to you."you point to it, Randy and Howard look and realize it was out. Randy quickly grabs it and hides it behind his back."And for your question friend of the new Ninja, you are not physically built to be the ninja also your chi is not as noble as the Ninja's, and you have an ego. Which can be seen plainly."you tell Howard flatly.

"Ouch"Howard"A simple no your not the Ninja would have been just fine."

"Ok, so if your Ninja's I mean the first Ninja's assissant. Why are you here, you know in this time? Did the Nomicon bring you?"Randy asks.

"...No it didn't and I don't know how I came to be in this time. From the looks of it, this is not my era."

"Really? You don't say."Howard mumbles under his breath.

"Well, Miha"Randy

"Miwa"you correct him again.

"Excuse you, so...what am I suppose to do?"he asks

"Well, seeing the first Ninja is not here. I am your assissant now."you tell him"I am to stay with you at all times."

"Right, right I see."Randy"We-"

A knock came on Howard's door."Howard what are you two doing down there, I heard screaming"his older sister says on the other end"You two had not being doing something, you know you'll get in trouble. And why is this door locked? Howard open up."she starts to jiggle with the door handle.

"Aw man if my sister finds her in here, which of coruse I would not mind."he smiles at you giving you a wink"I'm so dead. Do something!"he yells at his friend.

Randy tries to think about what to do with you. But before he could do anything you stand up and walk over to the door, and open it. Much to Howard and Randy's horror.

Howard's older a teen girl who was tall with orange hair like her brother, blue eyes and a beauty mark. She was stun and surprised to find you standing in Howard's doorway.

"Aww man I am sooo dead"Howard as he quickly goes over to you"Heidi, hehe this is ummm..."

Heidi looks at you then to her brother then back to you. You raise your hand infront of her, as it starts to glow. Heidi started to get drowsy.

You then snap your fingers and she snaps out of it, she regains her friendly face"Howard why didn't you tell me that our cousin was here. It's been so long Michelle."she embraces you in a huge"I wish you would have come to be instead of Howard. But hey welcome."with that she leaves.

Howard was astonished by what just happened"Ok what just happened?"Howard asks you.

"Friend of the new Ninja, I felt your distress with your older sibiling. Do not be alarm. For she just believes what you wanted her too."you tell him"A small spell cast on her, when she sees me."

"No way you just mind wiped my sister!"Howard rises his hand to high five you but you did not give it back to him, he puts it down"Cunningham, we have to keep her."

He tells his best friend"She's not a pet Howard."Randy tells him coming over to you both."But that was pretty cool. But still we have to figure out what do with you."

"Have her stay here."Howard offers

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?"Randy tells his friend.

"What's the promble with it? She already mind wiped Heidi as you can see. So it makes sense. It can be just for right now till you figure it out."Howard tells him

Randy thinks about this"It is up to you new Ninja"you tell him, Randy slumps down at what you have been calling him.

"Good night Howard."Randy tells his upset friend, as he decided to sleepover his friend's home with you there. Though you went with Heidi.

"...Yeah whatever night."Howard mumbles angerly at the choice his friend made with you.


End file.
